Mages in Moon's Shadow
by Louis Rene
Summary: Welcome to Boston: 2009. The Mages have been secretly living normal lives until an evil approaches. It's up to four roommates to combine their Magical powers and save their home. MforContentLanguageSexuality SLASH
1. Chapter 1

This is a story based on the world of Mage (RPG). All characters belong to myself. However I do not own the world of Mage.

* * *

Mages in Moon's Shadow  
Prologue

Welcome to my world. The city of Boston is not what it once was. A darkness unlike any seen before looms over the buildings and people like a plague. Yet no human sees it. Only we can see the Chaos; the calm before the hidden storm.

My name is Logan Nah. Egyptian blood runs through my veins and in every fiber of my being. Yet I still walk these American streets every night. And on this sleepless night, I find myself alone, orphaned and currently unemployed. After four years of Pre-Med, I am ready to earn my Masters and maybe gain a job in the hospital.

But right now, I am content with wandering the dark streets in the shady parts of South Boston. Sounds from the alleys drift out into my ears; sounds of angst, pain, and loss. Yet a different sound catches my attention and I find myself walking over to an alley.

A small mob harassing a boy with purple hair was the noise I heard. They have him cornered against the dumpster, pushing and shoving him. Laughter as one punches him in the face, knocking him to the ground.

I sigh as a blast of fire is hurled into the alley way and the cruel hand of Paradox pulls back and blasts me with a bit of my own attack. I am hurled onto my back, my vision blurs slightly.

The purple haired boy walks out of the alley, unharmed and walks over to me. I see his violet eyes looking at me with great distress and he gently touches my forehead with his finger tips.

"What's your name?" I ask quietly.

"Damien."

Welcome to my world.

It is a secret world.

The world… of _Mage_…

* * *

So this is only the Prologue. The first real chapter is being typed asap. Please hang in there.

* * *


	2. Ski Trip

So here's chapter 1. I know it was late coming, but I've been preoccupied. Please read and reply. I like to know how people like it. But be professional with crit, please.

* * *

Be normal, and the crowd will accept you. Be deranged, and they will make you their leader. – Christopher Titus

I yawned heavily, looking over at the queen sized resort bed. Damien Siller (or Ien for short), my best friend of seven months, was lying, snuggled, within the many quilts and sheets. I didn't blame him. He had been on the mountain for the entire day, snowboarding. I tend to be amazed at how he can endure such climates for that long.

The bedsprings creaked ever so slightly as I sat down on the mattress. He sighed audibly for a moment. "Sorry." I apologized quietly, pulling the sheets up to find that warmth. "Not a bad way to spend a winter break, huh?"

He smiled and scooted over to give me room; his strange, purple eyes drooping in weariness. But the moment I was settled, he scooted straight back to me, slinging his left arm over my torso. I had gotten used to him being this close. He's a very affectionate friend. And he's very effeminate. Many people have mistaken him for a girl. He gets so angry. But most people think we're boyfriends. Mind you, he is gay. But for the time being, I was the person he thought he awed his life to; but enough of that.

As I placed my arm under his head, I fell into a deep slumber. As the peace of mind washed over me, I began to dream. The beaches of the Nile shores where I had lived once called to me with a lucid song. But my paradise was shattered as a strange noise from the real world pulled me into consciousness.

I blinked my eyes open and the quiet moan sounded again, coming from the body next to me. A slight blush crept onto my face as I detangled myself from the mass of limbs. I walked into the bathroom and quietly closed the door. I splashed some cold water on to my face and shook my head. It wasn't that I was terribly embarrassed by Ien's sex dream. In fact, I would have normally fallen back asleep. So why was I so intent on not being in the room while he was having one?

After a while, I heard a knock on the door. Ien was standing there, a slight blush on his face. "I need the bathroom, please."

"Sorry." I said and walked out, praying that he hadn't seen my own blush. I plopped down onto the bed and sighed before falling into restless sleep.

PAGE BREAK

"Put me down, Logan!" Ien said, struggling to get out of my grasp. "I don't need to be carried!"

"Shut up and stop squirming. You'll only hurt yourself more." I said, putting him down onto the couch in the lounge. "You may have sprained something. And it's only ten in the morning."

"So?" He asked. "I'll be fine."

"When you can't walk, it's not fine." I sighed and began unlacing his boots. "I think this might be your problem. You need to keep these boots tight enough so your ankle can't move."

"Ien-chan!" A voice called out. Marius, Damien's older brother, came waltzing up to us. He was strange but very intelligent. He was a culinary major and ran his own shop in Harvard Square. He was tall with black, wavy hair and sea-green eyes. He was slightly taller than me. "What did you do little brother?"

"Shut it, Nii-chan. It's only a little twist." Ien argued.

I pulled off the boot and reapplied pressure with my index and middle finger. "Maru-chan. Can you put some pressure here, please? I need to look at it."

"Sure thing, Captain!"

I looked around for a moment. Crysta, our other roommate was walking down with her boots under her arm. "Hey, Crys!"

She looked over at us and walked over. "Yes?"

"Can you get a first aid from the front desk or something?"

"Sure. I'll be right back." She said in her English drawl and walked over to the front desk. She returned with the kit. "Hurt yourself, Ien?"

"Yea." I replied for him. "Sprained ankle."

"Oh. Well at least he's consistent." She said. "Come on, Marius. We have a race to finish."

"Kay." He leaned over to Ien and kissed his brother on the forehead. "You get that ankle better. We're here for a week and it's been two days. I need a race with you and that snowboard."

"You got it." Ien smiled.

"You want anything?" I asked.

"Cinnamon Latte?" Ien asked, timidly.

"Coming right up." I said and walked over to the small café. "Two grande Cinnamon Lattes, please." I paid the man and started to walk back to the couch. But when I took a sip of the latte, it was lukewarm at best. Sighing, I built the heat in my lungs and blew into the hole in the cup. Then I repeated the act with Ien's and by the time I reached him, I had two piping hot lattes in my hands.

"Thanks, Ro-kun." He said gratefully.

I smiled at my Japanese nickname. "Be careful. I had to warm it up because people can't make a decent cup of coffee." I grumbled before sitting next to him.

"If you want to ski, I'm okay here." Ien said, lowing on the latte.

"Eh. Powder's not good enough today." I shrugged.

"There's four inches of loose powder out there, Logan."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" I asked, teasing him.

"No. I just don't want to be a burden." He replied quietly.

I sighed in amusement and slung an arm around his shoulders. "If I ever found you a burden, I would have been rid of you six months ago." I reassured him.

PAGE BREAK

He was moaning loudly in my ears. I felt his nails raking down my back, tearing my flesh. I felt as if my body were on fire, heat radiating through me. The sweat on my face dripping onto his pale, slender neck as his head reared back- FLASH!

I shot up in bed, sweat covering me in a thick film. I glanced over at Ien who was sound asleep.

I quietly retreated to the bathroom and took a cold, wet cloth to my face and neck. "What is wrong with me?" I asked myself. But I saw my face ashen as I saw Ien standing in the doorway through the mirror.

"Uhh… do you need the bathroom?" I asked, trying to maintain my composure.

"No. I was wondering if you were alright in there." He responded, limping slightly as he walked into the bathroom.

"I'm fine. Go back to bed."

"Don't lie to me, Logan." He warned, arms crossed.

"Really, Ien, I'm okay."

"When why are you acting so strange lately. It worries me." He asked, irritated. "I mean you were fine a week a-"

He stopped as I enveloped him in a tight hug, arms around his waist and my face buried in his neck.

He was hesitant at first but then he wrapped his arms around my neck. "You okay? Do you need anything?" He asked, stroking my dark-brown hair.

"Yeah." I realized. "I do."

"What is it?"

I pulled away and looked into his eyes. "You." Then, without thinking, my lips crashed onto his. I started to back him into the sink counter, pressing his body against mine. My tongue sought entrance into the deeper caverns of his mouth.

But instead of granting it, Ien pushed me away. "Stop."

I felt my heart crash as it impacted the ground. "Why?" I whispered, arms still around him; our breath still mingling in the air.

"I don't want to be the outlet for your sexual tension."

"You're more than that, Ien. You're my best friend." I explained.

"I don't want to be your bene-friend either!"

"I'm not asking that of you!" I nearly yelled, pulling back slightly. "Don't you get it, Ien?! I want more than friends. I want more than what we have! Everyone sees it! Everyone thinks we're a couple! Why not make it so?"

"Why are you doing this to me!?"

"Because I love you, damn it!"

My chest was heaving with every breath and that's all I heard.

Ien looked scandalized before he shoved me backwards with his force field and running out of the suite.

I sighed heavily as I leaned against the sink. I felt like I was going to vomit. "So fucking stupid." I scolded myself.

PAGE BREAK

After a sleepless night, I heard a knock on the suite door. After pulling my sweater over my head, I walked over and opened it.

Marius stood there, a knowing smile on his face.

"He hates me, huh?" I asked quietly, hanging my head.

He chuckled quietly. "No. He's scared of you." At my questioning look, he continued. "He's been hurt by so many people and he's afraid to lose you."

"Lose me?"

"Every heartbreak came from a close friend. He's so happy to have you in his life and when you told him you loved him, all he could think of was losing you."

I sighed. "So what do I do? Just stand by just because he's afraid."

"I don't know, Logan." He replied. "He's so stubborn. I calmed him down for the most part."

"What do you think of us becoming a couple?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to answer.

"I like you, Logan. You protect him. You care for him; nurture him when he's hurt. You dote on him constantly. But if you hurt him," His eyes flashed red. "I'll kill you."

As he walked away, I sighed. "You're walking a thin wire, Logan." I told myself.

BTC…

* * *

Wow. Long Chapter... Review, please! 


End file.
